Love Web
by MyChemicalRomanceDUFF
Summary: There is a ton of shit going on at Shadow High. Forget homework and crazy teachers. This is way more complicated. And this is a completely different type of story. A geek is in love with a good girl who likes the bad boy who has his eye on the assistant teacher who is interested in the drama star who likes the science guy who likes the geek. READ and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello if you are actually reading this! This is not my first story so please check out my other ones! I am not the best writer but this story has been nagging at my head for a long time. If I don't get a ton of reviews and stuff, then I won't write it. So please review! Okay, here is the mini first chapter.**

**Disclaimer - Don't own anything besides the plot. And characters I may or may not make up ****along the way.**

**Chapter One- **

**Hi. Congratulations if you are taking time out of life and are reading this. So in all fairness I should tell you a little bit about myself. Well, just a warning, it's not pretty.**

**I'm a major geek.**

**I love chess club and play the cello along with many other instruments. My dad is an asshole who I couldn't care less about. And I can beat anyone's ass at Call of Duty. Or any game for that matter. Seriously, you name the time and place, I'll be there. I'm completely in love with a girl who doesn't even know I exist. I keep my head down in school and try to go unnoticed by the populars and the bad boys. I do this because my teachers love me and I'm like their little angel. And because of this, I got my face smashed in third grade. What can I say, she whipped my ass with those pigtail braids. **

**You probably think I'm a loser by now. I completely understand. Some of you may be wondering about a lot of things. Like that girl I mentioned. I'll get to her later. I don't think I left any specific information out. Oh! Wait! I forgot to tell you my name! Lets start over.**

**Hi, my name is Jace Herondale and I'm the worlds biggest geek/nerd.**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0|0**

**Hey. I really don't care about this. I hate everything and where black all the time sooo...yeah. I'm considered the bad boy at my school and don't give a flying shit about others. Stay out of my way and we'll get along just fine. I totally think the assistant teacher in English is smoking hot. All the girls want me but I only want her. Like i said I really don't care about this so, that's all for now. I guess I should tell you my name though.**

**The name's Simon. Simon Lewis. And mess with me, and you won't see another day.**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

**Hello! I am MAGNUS THE MAGNIFICENT! But of course you already knew that. I am a very bubbly, sparkly, dramatic teenager who attends Shadow High. I am in every school play, musical, or just any production period. I am hear over heels in love with this cutie in my science class. He is smart but not a nerd. I know everything and anything about everything. If there's drama going on, I'll find out.**

**Don't think I won't. Like a police dog to the criminal, prostitute to the cash, and junkie to the drug, I will know about anything that goes on. That I can promise you. I wish I could stay and talk but you all need to review if you want this story to continue. STAY SPARKLY!**

**###################################################**

**SHOULD I CONTINUE? If you like where this is heading, please review. If not, tell me and I will stop.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I have decided that I will continue to write this story. I didn't get a lot of feed back which hurt but oh well. Please review and leave any thoughts or opinions on the chapter or story itself.

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

I have decided to ask questions at the end of the chapter each time. Answer it right and I will give you a shout out in the next chapter! If you leave an opinion or something you want to see said or done, and you answer the question correctly, I will incorporate it into the story.

Disclaimer - Don't own anything except the plot and made up characters along the way.

Hello. My name is Alec. I have black hair and blue eyes and attend Shadow High. I have two siblings, Isabelle Lightwood and Max Lightwood. My parents are hardly ever home so I don't think it's necessary to mention them. I have been told that I'm a science nerd but I don't care.

Seriously, I have amazing grades and plan to become a world renowned scientist after college. But I'm not completely void of emotion. In fact, I have a major crush on this geeky looking guy. Yeah he's a geek but he's cute none the less. He has even better grades than I do and that's saying something. To bad he always makes googly eyes at that other chick. I want to hate her but she's just so nice it's impossible. Always smiling and laughing. Not a bimbo though, just a very happy and bright person. I wish that Jace would notice me. Can't have everything though. Oh, did I forget to mention that my sister is taking a course I which she's the assistant teacher?

$#$%&amp;$$%$%%$%%$%##$&amp;&amp;$&amp;*$*%%**&amp;%$&amp;%#&amp;*%$&amp;&amp;&amp;##$&amp;**%#$&amp;&amp;#

Hi! My name is Clarrisa, but please call me Clary. I attend Shadow High and have one older sibling. His name is Jonathan but he looks nothing like me. My parents are Jocelyn and Luke Graymark. Well, actually my real dad was Valentine Morgenstern but after I was born my mom caught him trying to perform some kind of supernatural ritual on Jonathan and me so she called the cops. Next thing you know he's shipped off to the loony bin and my mother is stuck with two kids. She met Luke a year later and from what I hear and see, they fell instantly in love. I hope I can find love like that one day.

Well, I think I've already have. I am in love with this guy that goes to my school who is dark and mysterious. Ever since I met him in middle school I was drawn to him. Like moth to a flame I just can never get enough. Granted he has said all of one word to me but who cares. His name sends shivers down my spine and his eyes seem to stare into my soul trying to pluck out my deepest darkest secrets. I don't really have any though because at my school, and anywhere else I go, I'm labeled as the good girl. I want to be a risk taker and spontaneous but I just can't. Life isn't all sunshine and rainbows but, I'll take what I can get. Back to the boy I like. His name is...

Simon Lewis. And boy, does he have a bad boy reputation.

#$%&amp;&amp;**&amp;$#$%**&amp;*&amp;%%$##$%&amp;**&amp;%$$#$%&amp;**%%$##$%&amp;**%$$#$%&amp;&amp;*&amp;%$$%*&amp;$#%&amp;#$$&amp;&amp;*%$##$&amp;*%##$%&amp;*%##%&amp;*&amp;$##%&amp;*%$$$$**&amp;$#

Hello to you. My name is Isabelle Lightwood and you know everything else because my older brother already told you. I go to Shadow High but for right now I'm the assistant teacher in English. It's my best subject so the school thought it would help with my college application. I don't know how but then again they have about a total of five brain cells between all of them. Oh well, not everyone can be as amazingly talented and beautiful as I am.

All I do is sit there and wait to be give a task to do. At least I have fourth period though. That's when I get to sit there and stare at him. He is just so eye catching and unique that I can't help but want him. His name is Magnus and boy is he cute. He is in every school production and is always in a lead role. Smart, handsome, funny, talented, what mother wouldn't want their daughter to date him? I heard he was a free willing bisexual so that doesn't surprise me if i see him looking at another guy. Luckily for me he always deems all of them unworthy of his so called magnificence and quickly moves on. Well, that's all about me for now. Keep reading!

#$&amp;*$$&amp;&amp;#%*%$#$&amp;*%$#$%&amp;&amp;$$%&amp;&amp;$$%$&amp;$##%*%$#%&amp;*%$#%&amp;*$#$&amp;&amp;

REVIEW!

QUESTION!

How old was Max when he died in City of Glass?

PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND REVIEW ON THEM!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovelies! I would just like to day that I'm grateful for all the feedback on this story. I thought it was going bad but now I see that I was wrong. So thanks! Here is the correct answer to the question.**

**Answer- Max was nine years old when he died in City of Glass.**

**Congratulations to all the people who got it right! I think every on who answered got it right. I know the first two chapters were short but that was because I needed to introduce all the characters. So the chapters from here on out will be longer. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the mortal instruments.**

Jaces POV-

I was sitting in first period trying to restrain myself from stabbing my partner with a pencil. We were currently in social studies working on a paper that was due tomorrow. I got paired with this idiot Tony who didn't know his right from his left. The sad thing is, I can't do anything about it. Sure my teacher Mr. Olsen said that if we didn't like our partners we could just switch. I liked Mr. Olsen, he was a cool dude. Thing is, he didn't know that I wanted to trade but couldn't because Tony was one of Simons followers. They always hung out and picked on guys like me together. If I switched because Tony was a dumbass, I'd get my ass handed to me later on. So, I sucked it up and said to myself that I'd just do the paper later tonight.

"Alright class, start packing up. The bell will ring I about a minute and some of you can't afford to be late to your next class." Said Mr. Olsen. I knew he was talking to the "clave clan" as they liked to be called. The clave was a group of jackasses that ruled the school and never got caught for 90 percent of the shit they did. About 15 to 20 followers in all made up the clave and they were all ruled by one guy. Simon Lewis. He was so...so...so Simon! That probably doesn't make any sense but I you ever had the unfortunate luck of meeting said douch bag, you'd know that he was a guy that you didn't mess with. He gave off a vibe that said "screw me over, and I'll burn down your house just for kicks, then beat you until you're bloody. That was just the kind of guy Simon was. No if's, ands, or buts about it.

I continued to pack up my stuff quickly so I could be the first person out of here before the bell rang. Three reasons for this. One- I didn't want to get trampled in the hallway. It's high school, what do you expect? Two- I really didn't feel like getting pushed around by the clave clan right now. And three, the most important. Clarrisa Adele Fray was in my next class. Her actual last name should have been Morgenstern but, after that whole incident, her mother changed their last name to Fray. Then Luke Graymark came along but, Clary had said once that she wanted to remain her own person and kept the last name of Fray. I was absolutely in love with her.

From her fiery red hair to her beautiful emerald green eyes all the way to her porcelain skin and freckles. Ever since I saw her that day in first grade, I knew she was my one and only. In fact, we had been friends for two months during that time. Then he came. The guy who took my Clary away. He had been a new kid at the time and she was fascinated by him. Suddenly, he was her world and I was just a memory long forgotten. As the days turned into weeks and weeks to months and months to years, I watched her fall in love with someone else. How could she love him, the guy who was a world class asshole. The person who gave people like me no mercy. How could she love Simon Lewis?

At first, I had accepted the fact that she loved him instead of me. Then I saw the way he treated her. Like she was nothing but a speck of dust on his shirt. Every time she looked at him and waved, every time she smiled at him, when she tried to talk to him, he would just sneer at her. I had hated Simon Lewis since first grade. And I didn't plan on stopping anytime soon. He hurt my Clary, gods gift to the earth. And he couldn't care less. I know that in the movies the bad boy and the good girl always end up getting together. Simple fact. But I've come to realize that life isn't a movie. This isn't fairytale where the prince and the princess ride off into the sunset. How do I know?

I've got the scars and bruises to prove it.

Told you my dad is a world class jackass.

Clarys POV-

The bell had his rung for second period and I was currently in the hallway chatting with my best friends. Isabelle Lightwood and Maia Roberts. We had all been like sisters since third grade. I don't remember much before that. Sometimes I get brief glimpses of gold in my mind and a tingly feeling in my stomach but that's about it. Isabelle was a tall girl with model like curves and any guys dream. She had raven hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She stood a good 9 inches over me and the stilettos didn't help. Isabelle was also very smart but not a geek. In fact she was an assistant teacher in English. I envy her but nothing can take away or destroy our friendship.

Maia was a girl who was about 4 inches taller than me and had curves in all the right places. She had brown curly hair that her boyfriend Jordan loved to run his hands through while they were making out. I know this because they are always together and never stop sucking face. But they are still adorable and I totally ship them. She was pretty smart but not a genius. Just average like me.

I am Clary. The girl who is 5'4 and not as curvy. I mean I'm not a stick but just isn't supermodel gorgeous. I have curly red hair that always gets in my way and green eyes that seem to remain dull. I have been told that I look like my mother but, I don't see it. My mother Jocelyn is a tall woman that is just naturally beautiful. Her hair is a soft blood red that flows out in loose curls. Her green eyes shine with emotion and not a single blemish or freckle is on her face. She walks with a certain grace that people stop and turn to see. I wish I looked like her, but I'm just raggedy Anne to her Barbie doll. Oh well, life isn't a wish granting factory.

Maia and Isabelle noticed I had zoned out so they went on talking leaving me to my thoughts. I wish I could tell you I thought about the meaning of life or what it really means to love, but sadly, I was thinking about the guy I have a crush on. Simon Lewis is smoking hot and us totally a bad boy. I am the good girl so it would be only natural for us to get together. Right? I don't even know what I feel anymore. I had had a big crush on him ever since first grade, but all he ever seems to do is ignore me. I wish I could find someone who actually loves me. Yeah I have my family and friends that mean the world to me, but I just want love. The forever kind you know. I hold on to the hope and dream of Simon but, life has a funny way of doing things. Maybe all I have to is look a little harder. Try and find that flash of gold.

I was pulled out of my day dream by a loud crash. I looked up quickly and saw that one of the Clave members was picking on a freshman. The Clave dudes name was Daniel and he was harassing a kid with black hair and coke bottle glasses. I recognized Daniel because he was Maia's older brother. I had never actually spoken to him because Maia said that he was mean and that there was something wrong with him. Izzy and I had figured out just exactly what was wrong with him and so we kept Maia as far away from him as possible. In fact, she practically lived at Isabelle's house because they had a lot of extra room and Izzys mom didn't care who ever her daughter or sons invited over as long as they weren't a bad influence. Marsye loved us all like we were her own and was just so sweet. And she could cook which is a plus. Anyway, we found out that Daniel had anger problems and he used to hit Maia and he made sure no one could see. He didn't plan on Maia missing school because to of her ribs were broken.

She had told everyone that she fell down some stairs so no one would suspect anything. Izzy and I though had already been suspicious Daniel and pushed her for the truth. When we found out we had wanted to go to the cops but Maia made us swear we wouldn't. In the end though we made her stay at Isabelle's for a long time. She never went home if Daniel was there and only went to see her parents as to not worry them. It all turned out fine but, Daniel was still just as dangerous. I wanted to go help the kid with the glasses but before I could move, someone else stepped up.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's bad to bully." Daniel whirled around to face the speaker. "No, my mother is stupid and a slut. I don't give a damn about anyone in my family." I still couldn't see the speaker but what I could see was Maia with tears in her eyes. Even after all he put her through she still loved him and never gave up the hope of him changing. He was still her brother after all. I felt someone grab my arm and tug me towards the little scene. I looked up to see it was Isabelle pulling me. I'm not at all surprised, Isabelle loved drama and would do anything for it. She pushed our way through the crowd that had gathered and I noticed her eyes widening. "Well that is a shame. I'm sure they feel the same way about you Daniel Roberts. Now if we're done with this petty talk, I'm sure you wouldn't mind letting my friend go." I finally made it to the front to stand beside Izzy and see who was challenging a member of the Clave. I was fairly surprised to find Magnus Bane standing there and looking at Daniel with distaste. I was even more surprised to see that Daniel did in fact let the freshman go but not without giving Magnus a glare and stalking off.

I now knew why Isabelle was standing frozen next to me. She has a major crush on Magnus because he knows what's what about fashion, drama, and make up. She said that they were meant to be and some shit like that but I personally think that they would only be really good friends. Magnus was gay but Izzy said that he would one day change his mind when he saw what she had to offer. I tried to tell her but Isabelle is just as stubborn as I am. The crowd was slowly disappearing now and I realized that if I didn't hurry, I would be late for my next class. It was only second period but science wasn't exactly my strongest subject. "Hey Iz, see you later I need to head to science. We still on for lunch?" I asked. She suddenly snapped out of her little Magnus trance and smiled at me. "Yeah, definitely. See you at lunch. Meet me at my car so we can decide where we're going to eat." I nodded as she took off down the hall towards her class. I turned around to say goodbye to Maia but discovered that she had already left. I just hoped that Jordan would comfort her. I know that have second together and sit beside each other.

Without a second glance, I jogged to my second period class.

Jace POV-

I was one of the first people in second period and went to sit at my lab table in the back corner. Students slowly trickled in and I eagerly awaited the arrival of Clary. To my disappointment, she wad one of the last to show up and didn't notice me. Why would she anyway. I haven't spoken to her in years and I highly doubt she knows I exist. Life is agony. My science partner was sitting beside me reading a book. I don't even know the dudes name and he definitely doesn't know mine. But for some reason we work well together and always pass with flying colors. We never spoke more than two words to one another but, that's how I liked it. No distractions and no awkwardness. Gave me more time to day dream over Clary anyway.

This class was nearly perfect. Nearly. I always felt as if someone was watching me. But every time I would look up, the teacher would be doing something as the students did their assignments. Still, I could never shake the feeling that something was off. "Alright class, listen up." Called Mrs. Bailey. She was a nice teacher in her late forties but, she could get a little annoying. "Today we will start a project over optical illusions. I know that some people are unhappy with their partners so, for this project, I will assign you new partners. Got it?" We all nodded but I was kinda pissed off. My partner what's his face, and I worked well together. I was probably going to get stuck with some loser that didn't know anything. Great, I do all the work and they still get credit. Fuck my life.

"Okay here we go" called Mrs. Bailey. "Don't move yet until I am done. If you don't know who your partner is, just wait patiently for me to come and help you." She cleared her throat and began.

"Aline with Helena"

Derek with Tyler

Seth with Connor

Carly and Bella

Alec and Michael

She kept on reading off names that I didn't care about. I hardly knew anyone here so it didn't matter. But she she said my name I perked up.

Jace with Clary.

I swear I could hear angels singing and dancing. Mother of god and all that is holy thank you! I'm lab partners with my crush! Hallelujah praise the lord! I gathered things and made my way toward Clary. Today was turning out better than expected.

Authors Note

How did I do? What do you want to happen? What is going on with Jaces dad? So many questions!

Question!

What color is Church the institutes cat?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**OMG! I didn't fall off the face of the earth. I updated because a couple other people followed the story. Here is your new chapter.**

Clary POV

Mrs. Bailey called out my name and some other guy. Jace. The named seemed familiar but I couldn't quite place it. I never really knew someone named Jace went here. Huh, guess it's time to meet a new person. Since I am a very friendly person unless you piss me off, I like to make new friends. I snapped back to reality when I saw a tall guy with a baggy shirt on approaching me. I quickly took in his appearance from my seat.

Tall. Blond. Nerdy looking. Glasses. Beanie. Head down.

He seemed nice buy I couldn't see his face. I can usually read people well but only if I make eye contact. He shuffled over to me muttering a small "Hello." I smiled brightly and greeted him. "Hi! I'm Clary. You must be Jace. Nice to meet you." He still hadn't made eye contact or even had lifted his face yet. I frowned. Did he not like me? Come on, give me a chance! So, I did what any other normal person would do.

I poked him.

"Umm...I know we don't know each other but since we're doing this project together I think we should at least try and get along. " I mean seriously, come on. What I said must have had an effect on him because his head snapped up and he met my gaze with his own. "Oh, I didn't mean to come off as rude! It's just, I'm not really good with people and I didn't want to make this awkward or anything. I mean...um...yeah. Sorry." He gave me a sheepish smile awaiting a relpy. Trust me, I would've but I was completely at a loss for words. His eyes and bone structure were amazing and beautiful. My hands itched to draw him. I came out of LA LA land when he waved a hand in front off my face.

"Hey Clary? You there?" I blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah sorry. It's just that your bone structure is incredible. You have cool eyes to. Are they contact?" At some point I realized that I had reached my hand out and started tracing his face and eyes. I again blushed as he awkwardly replied, "Um thanks and no. These aren't contacts." I smiled at him while me tally memorizing every angle of his face to draw later. He smiled back and I noticed a small chip in his tooth. "Okay," I said, "let's get started."

#####################################################################################

Alec Pov

I mentally killed the teacher seven different ways with a piece of uncooked spaghetti. Damn it! Why the hell did she put him with her! By the Angel, will I never get a break. Here's my situation.

I like Jace who doesn't even know me and the girl who doesn't know him is the one he likes and I can't even hate her because she is just always so nice and sweet. God! See my problem? I just wish I could find the right guy for me. See, here at our school, being gay or bisexual isn't bad. It's accepted here and for that in am greatful. But, any one like that is either in a relationship or isn't looking for one. So I pine after a guy who is clearly not gay and doesn't know I exsist. Aww...life. What a bitch.

I was working with my partner who I didn't even know the name of when the bell rang. The dude was an idiot but I doesn't matter. I was a wiz in science and any thing related to it. Because third Period was my free period, I stalked towards the library. I needed a couple books for a history report that was due in a couple days. When I got there, found the right book, and walked up to the check out counter, I remembered that my library card was in my locker. Luckily the librarian was cool so she said that I could go get it real quick. I sprinted through the halls and was at my locker in no time. I unlocked it and dug through my stuff when a Slip off paper fell out. I sighed and picked it up before stuffing it in my pocket for later. I finally found the stupid card. I relocated my locker and returned to check out the book.

######################################################################

Authors note-

Short stupid and just a filler. Sorry but I felt like I needed to update. Anyway, we got some clace action going on. And what's on Alecs note? So, all these little crushes seem out of control. What will happen!?

QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION! !

What do you ship more?!

Thominho (Thomas Minho Maze runner)

Fourtris (Tris and Four Divergent)

Peetnis (Peeta and Katniss Hunger Games)

Nalby (Newt and Alby Maze Runner)


End file.
